Forever in Your Eyes
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: ET COMPLETE!In the beginning, Eriol didn't even want to create a song for the talent show, but little did he know that his performance partner would change him forever...
1. Chapter 1

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm treading on new territory; chapter story. This (I hope) will be a long E+T story.  I wanted to contribute to the E+T archives, so this is my product.  I hope you all enjoy.

Author's note (again): Sorry guys I had to warp Eriol's character a little.  But don't worry; I didn't change him too drastically.

            Eriol walked down the bright-lit hallways.  The green tiles rolled from under him as he passed each classroom.  The thought of returning to Tomoeda was never in his original plan.  He planned to leave and never come back.  But he did because there was nothing in England.  No one was there to stay with.  So, when he learned Kaho was leaving England for Japan the only thing that he felt was right was to follow her.  Follow her to the ends of the Earth no matter what.  That's what you do when you're helplessly in love, right? He could hear his two guardians in his head, mocking him.  "Not helpless, pathetic," Nakuru and Spinel would shake their fingers with their heads.

            "We have a new student," he heard through the door.

            _That's my cue_, he thought.  He slid the door open and walked to the front of the class.

            "This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, from England," Teruzane-sensei introduced. The potbelly man wrote his name on the chalkboard.

            "It's very nice to meet you all," Eriol bowed to the new eyes.

            All were new except three pairs.

            "You can sit...2nd to the last row, very back. Next to Li Syaoran," the teacher instructed.

            Eriol made his way to the back of the room.  In the very back corner sat Syaoran, in front of him was his girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura and to her right was her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.  It was almost like old times again.  "Long time no see," he told them.  They all greeted him warmly, with friendly smiles and salutations.

            Soon, homeroom was over and they assembled in the gym.  All the students lined up, facing the stage.  The principal stepped up to the podium.  He was a lanky figure with grayish skin that Eriol swore was translucent; the veins in his neck were visible.  When he spoke, it scratched the microphone. "Welcome students to the fall semester of Seijou High. Let's hope this semester is full of prosper and success.  To help us on that path, we have new members on the staff."

            He listed a few names but when the name "Mizuki Kaho" was said, Eriol adjusted his glasses.  There she was.  She smiled at the crowd and bowed.  The woman thought she could get away...but Eriol sighed.  He mustn't let her again.  He needed to win her over no matter what.  That's what you do when you're in love...right?

            Fourth period music class started.  Hine-sensei was a scrawny young thing, with glasses and bright fire for air.  The teacher stood in front of the class, clapping for her students' attention.  An unnecessary gesture since the class was quiet.  "Class, we will get right to business. This year for the Christmas talent show, we will have class participation and..."

            The door slid open and she stepped in.  The woman with long, straight red hair and brown eyes smiled.  Many of the male students looked at her in awe, marveling at her beauty.  Eriol joined in the adoration.  "Hello," she greeted. "Sorry; I must be intruding."

            "Oh no! Please come in Mizuki-sensei," Hine-sensei greeted. "We were just talking about the main act of the talent show.  I was going to ask for a student volunteer."

            "I see..." Kaho smiled. Her eyes scanned over the students. "May I make a suggestion?"

            "Of course you may!" Hine-sensei giggled.

            Kaho's gaze turned to Eriol. "Hiiragizawa."

            All eyes turned to him.  He gulped; not because of her stare, or the fact that she called him but...she called him by last name.  It was so formal and...unfamiliar.  He felt his breath sink in his stomach.  He sprang to his feet. "H-hai, Ka-uh- Mizuki-sensei?" he corrected.

            The look in Kaho's eyes was unreadable when she noticed he stumbled on her name. "Hiiragizawa here plays beautifully.  He's a magician on the piano."

            A lump formed in his throat.

            "I'm sure he would love to play for the show, isn't that right?" she smiled sweetly.

            She had just set him up.  Kaho was pounding him into the ground.

            "He can compose too."

            Pound.

            "And he can improvise on the spot."

            Bang.

            "Oh Hiiragizawa!" Hine-sensei became excited with his talents that she hadn't even witnessed yet.  "Would you be in the talent show?"

            Eriol's lumped throat got worse.  Gods, how he hated being put on the spot; especially by Kaho! And he thought _he_ was the evil one.  He never really performed for a large crowd.  But, nevertheless, he is Hiiragizawa Eriol and he always kept his cool. "Ha-hai. That would be fine."

            "In fact," Mizuki-sensei's eyes lit up like a pair of light bulbs. "You could compose a song accompanied with Daidouji's voice."

            "Marvelous!" Hine-sensei sang. "What do you say, Daidouji?"

            Tomoyo stood to her feet. "It would be my pleasure."

            Eriol side-glanced at Tomoyo.  It was only now he noticed she was in the class.  Then, his eyes turned to Kaho, who was smiling at him. _What on earth is she up to?_

...to be continued =)


	2. Chapter 2

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 2

Author's note: Here's the next part...that is all (kinda short, neh?)

            Eriol quietly made his way home.  It had been a few weeks since school started.  As he turned the corner, he stopped.  On a whim, he decided to take a detour on the scenic route.  To him, the scenic route was the longer path near King Penguin Park and the Tsukimine Shrine.  When he finally found the tall, concrete staircase, he trotted up the stairs.  Immediately he found Kaho sweeping away the leaves in front of the shrine.  Her long hair was pulled in a low ponytail and she wore her traditional robes.  A smile beamed from his face. "Konnichwa, Kaho."

            Kaho looked up, a faint smile on her face. "Hello, Hiiragizawa."

            Eriol chuckled uneasily. "You called me by my last name."

            "You followed me to Tomoeda."

            "Why would you say that?"

            "I knew you would."

            There she goes again, being a puzzle.  Was she happy to see him? It seemed as if she wasn't.  "Well, you seem to know me too well," Eriol sighed. "I just don't understand why you left."

            "Because you and I cannot be together," she simply said.

            Eriol stepped back. "But why?"

            "Because I don't want us to."

            His forehead creased. "You...don't love me...anymore?" his touch detached.

            "No."

            _She answered me so easily..._ His eyes fell to the ground. "I see," he said. 

            "Do well at the show, alright?" Kaho turned and walked away.

            "Mizuki!" he called out. "Kaho..."

            Kaho's head turned slightly.  She looked down and didn't glance behind her as she walked away.

            The next day of school approached.  It was after sixth period and Tomoyo tapped her pencil on her notebook.  She sat with a notebook in her lap, writing down some words:

Waiting for time to freeze 

_Cuz close to you _

_Is where I want to be_

            She looked up and saw Eriol storm in.  This was the first meeting they planned for the song project.  He threw his pack on the floor and peeled off his jacket.  He flopped on the piano bench and groaned.  It was only yesterday when he met Kaho at the shrine.  The hurt and anger boiled through his blood.

            "Konnichiwa," Tomoyo greeted with a smile.

            "Konnichiwa."

            "I started brainstorming some lyrics. What about you and the music?" she asked.

            He immediately slammed his fingers on the piano, stamping them all over the keys.  He played for about 10 seconds before he stopped.  "How was that?" he asked.  His tone was sharp and quick.

            "Rough.  Troubling almost," Tomoyo answered honestly.  "But well done. What do you call it?"

            " 'Kaho.'" He closed the lid of the piano.

            Tomoyo's eyes fell to the floor. "Ok, I won't ask.  I think we should write on a subject that the audience could enjoy.  What do you think?"

            Eriol gazed at her for a moment then re-opened the piano.  He began to play a fast, disturbingly eerie piece.  "_I gave you my heart and you ripped it apart, No matter what I do, I can never be with you, your love for me is gone, I can't move on.._." He stopped and closed the piano. "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san. I can't do this today." He pulled on his jacket, picked up his bag and left the music room.  

            Clouds began to cover the sky.

...to be continued =)


	3. Chapter 3

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 3

Author's note: the next part is kinda of short, so sorry about that! Btw, I made Nakuru a she, since she wears girl's clothes. I made Spinel a he.

            Eriol stormed out of the building.  _The world is not my friend..._he thought.  He saw a car pull up near the gates.  He wished he had his car too, but Nakuru uses it to go to the university on weekdays. Eriol stopped as he spotted Kaho board the car.  She gave the driver a kiss on the lips and it sped away.  Raindrops fell on the earth.  Eriol looked up to the sky. Just his luck. "Why me?!" he hollered aimlessly.  

            He made his way home in upset silence. The raindrops soaked his hair and clothes.  It clung to his glasses and fogged them.  He sneezed.  Eriol wanted to punch himself; he felt absolutely miserable. Here he was in terrible weather, pining over an older woman who he couldn't have.  He clenched his teeth.  Heaven help him.

            Eriol couldn't feel any raindrops on his skin.  He turned and saw Tomoyo, holding an umbrella over them.  She softly smiled at him. "Need some shade?"

            He sighed. "I'll be fine." He walked ahead, away from the umbrella's protection.  Eriol threw his head back and sneezed.  Tomoyo hurried her steps and caught up with him. "Thanks," he told her.

            She escorted him home, but he remained wordless. "Well," she started, "Let's work on the song some other time, ok?"

            Silence.

            "We could reminisce too, if you like?"

            Eriol looked away. He was most definitely not in the mood.  They arrived at his manor.

            "I'll see you later," she started on her way.

            "You're going to walk by yourself in the rain?" he asked. She nodded. "Come inside," he told her. "Call one of your bodyguards and they can pick you up." He may not have been in the mood to reminisce, but he most certainly wasn't heartless.

            "I suppose I could," she followed him inside.

            As soon as she walked in, a welcoming, very happy face bombarded her. "Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru giggled. "Wow! You look so different! You've grown up beautifully!"

            Tomoyo closed her umbrella. "And you look beautiful as always, Nakuru-san."

            "Hah," in came the other guardian, Spinel. "Nakuru: beautiful?"

            "Do you want me to stuff your face with the cookies I baked?" an evil glint appeared in Nakuru's eyes. 

            Spinel grimaced. "Your cooking's bad enough but your cookies?" It flapped his wings and headed upstairs. "No thank you."

            "The nearest phone is in the living room." Eriol led Tomoyo into a richly furnished room, with Victorian pieces of furniture and art. The massive fireplace stood dark and dank but its mantle was decorated with golden wiring and a portrait up top.  Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed the number, calling for a bodyguard to pick her up.  When she finished, she placed the phone down. She turned and saw Eriol sitting on a red armchair. "Would you like some tea?"

            Tomoyo smiled, "No thank you." She sighed. "So, how have you been? It's been a good six years since we last saw each other."

            "Well," he started. Eriol found no harm in talking about her. He didn't want to talk about himself. "I see Li-kun and Sakura-san are together."

            "Yes. He returned during our first year of high school. It made Sakura-chan very happy," she said, folding her hands together.  "So, what brings you back in Tomoeda?"

            Eriol's eyes turned away, then to her feet. "There was nothing in London."

            Tomoyo nodded. "I see."

            The doorbell rang and a woman in black, holding an open umbrella, was standing at the door. Tomoyo left with her, waved goodbye to Eriol and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

            He had to admit that her smile did brighten the atmosphere.

...to be continued =)

Author's note: I promise the next chapter is a little better...


	4. Chapter 4

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 4

Author's note: I promised I'd try to make a better chapter. Writing it all on binder paper and dividing it is kind of hard...Btw, for legal sake, CCS doesn't belong to me...

            "So, are you going?" Syaoran asked.  He and Eriol sat on a bench, watching their classmates play soccer in the field.

            "Going?" Eriol asked.

            "The Fall Ball," Syaoran clarified. The Fall Ball was the 1st formal dance of the year and it took place in mid October.

            "Oh, that," Eriol said. He didn't usually make school appearances outside of class.  But there was always time for a change. "I don't have a date."

            "Hurry up and find someone," Syaoran said. "It's this weekend."

            With these kinds of events, Eriol thought of one person to bring: Mizuki Kaho. It had been awhile since she rejected him.  He wasn't quite over her; he still had feelings for that woman but he soon realized she found a life without him.  Plus, Eriol had an eerie feeling she would come chaperone with her new beau.

            But who could be Eriol's date? He pondered about it in history class. He only had a few days left and he feared that he was running out of time...and choices. He looked around the room, trying to look for candidates. It was obvious that Sakura, Chiharu and Rika were off-limits.  He wanted to go with someone that was most definitely decent-looking and that had a good sense of style.   He didn't want to be seen with a date wearing neon orange and yellow. He could never live it down. 

            Then his eyes turned to Daidouji Tomoyo.  Her? Would she go with him? A gut feeling told him no; it screamed "No, no, no!" But why? When he thought about it, he didn't know any underclassmen to go with...so...

            "Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked as he sat in front of the piano. It was after school and they sat in the music room.  She sat at a desk nearest to him, notebook opened out in front of her.

            "Hm?"

            "Are you thinking of going to the Fall Ball?" 

            She looked up at him. "No, I never thought about it," she answered.

            It took Eriol back a bit. He would have expected her energetically making a dress for Sakura or something for the kawaii couple. "Well, if someone asked you, would you?"

            Tomoyo shrugged. "I suppose..."

            "Would you like to go to the dance?" he asked. He received a blank stare. "With me?" he added.

            Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh? With you?" she uttered.

            "Um...yes."

            "Oh..." she began to play with her writing utensil between her fingers.

            He wasn't sure whether to read that response as a good or bad thing. Her gaze turned to her notebook as if she was pondering for a long while. What was she thinking about? Did she expect the experience of spending time with him to be that awful? It's not like he'd puke on her or anything! Eriol swore he had to wait for infinity plus two years to receive her answer. "Sure, I'd love to.  But..."

            _There's a 'but'?_ he thought.

            "On one condition," she told him.

Eriol's eyebrow arched. _Please let it be tolerable,_ he prayed. "What is it?"

"Promise that you won't fall in love with me," she requested. When she began to giggle, he couldn't help but smile. Tomoyo had some humor in her. 

"All right," Eriol smiled. 

"You're going with who?" Nakuru chimed.

"Daidouji! Daiduoji!" Spinel repeated loudly. "Geez, you're deaf."

"Oh! Tomoyo-chan! So is she going to be the new mistress?" Nakuru innocently asked.

Eriol choked on his dinner. "What?!"

"Is she?" Nakuru's eyes grew big like saucers.

"Of course not! She's just a friend who I'm going with to the dance."

"She's your date," Spinel added.

"More or less," Eriol shrugged.

"She'll make a beautiful and kind mistress," Nakuru giggled. "I bet you're really, really excited!"

"Well, it is my first formal dance as a senior. I suppose I should be." Eriol stood up from his chair at the head of the table. "Thank you for making dinner Nakuru."

"It was god awful," Spinel hissed. He received a slap upside the hair, courtesy of Nakuru's outstretched hand.

"You're welcome Eriol," Nakuru smiled.

Eriol headed upstairs. He decided to go in his room and get in some light reading, like Les Miserables or War and Peace.  The night was old, but for some reason, he couldn't sleep.

...to be continued =)


	5. Chapter 5

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm starting to run out of cliffhangers...the good stuff is coming later.

            Eriol hopped in his car.  He was very happy when he bought the piece. It was a dark blue sedan with silver rims and grill.  He was thinking of buying a BMW but those are too big for the Japanese roads.  He had put on a white button down shirt, dark blue blazer and dark blue pants.  Nakuru had shined his shoes, spit and all.  "Kawaii!" she exclaimed when she saw him fully dressed.  Nakuru was always good for an ego boost.

            He quickly arrived at the Daidouji residence.  Eriol pressed the button on the gate's intercom. 

            "Hai?" came a voice from the speaker.

            "Konbanwa. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol.  I'm here to take Daidouji Tomoyo to the dance."

            "One moment please."

            The gates opened and he drove inside.  He parked, turned off his car and knocked on the house's door.  "Konbanwa, Hiiragizawa-san." The maid held the door open as she bowed.  "Tomoyo-sama will be down shortly.  I'll tell her you're here."

            "Arigato," he said to her.  He stood in the entryway.  Eriol noticed someone approach him.

            She was a slim woman, about late 30's-early 40's, with short dark red hair.  She was wearing a pale yellow business suit.  "Are you taking out my daughter tonight?"

            "Yes, Daidouji-san," Eriol told her.  He guessed it was her mother.

            "Please show her a good time."

            "I will."

            "Are we ready to go?" came a voice.

            The two turned towards the staircase.  Tomoyo stood at the foot of the steps.  The ends of her hair were curled in ringlets and pulled back in a semi-ponytail.  She wore a cream, short puffy sleeve dress that fell to her calves and black slip-ons.  It was simple, Eriol thought, not exactly touched with Tomoyo's excessiveness.  She walked up towards them.

            "Tomoyo!" Sonomi smiled. "You look beautiful!" She tightly hugged her daughter. "You take care of yourself ok?"

            Tomoyo smiled.  "Don't worry Mother." She made her way to Eriol. "Shall we go?"

            Eriol nodded.  When Tomoyo exited first, Eriol saw a ribbon on her backside.  It was drowned in different colored beads, making it look like a rainbow tied in a bow on her back.  Ah...so that's where Tomoyo's taste went.  "Did you make your dress?" he asked.

            "Yes."

            "It's nice."

            "Arigato."

            He opened the car door for her and she hopped in.

            They arrived at the dance.  They spent time there for an hour before they started on the dance floor.  She was a good dancer, he had to admit.

            When they sat down, she took a deep breath. "That was so much fun!"

            Eriol nodded. Just then, someone came into view.  It was Kaho, dressed in a simple black dress.  Her arm was around a man about her age.  Eriol recognized him as the driver she kissed that one gray afternoon.  "So she has a boyfriend," he muttered.

            Tomoyo looked up at him, concern filled her eyes.  "You want to dance some more?"

            Eriol stood. "Sure." He took her onto the dance floor.  He didn't want to be a lame date, but seeing Kaho with another man was slightly disturbing to his heart.

            He felt something tap his shoulder.  He turned and saw Kaho there, dancing with her date. "Konbanwa, Hiiragizawa, Daidouji."

            "Konbanwa," Tomoyo greeted. 

            "So, you brought her as your date?" Kaho whispered to Eriol.

            "Hai."

            "Good," she smiled. Her date turned her and they were lost in the crowd.

            Tomoyo and Eriol left when the dance ended.

            As he was driving her home, his thoughts were on Kaho.  She was happy with that other guy...not with Eriol. It was upsetting, hurtful almost.

            "Eriol?"

            "Hm?"

            "Did you have a good time?"

            Eriol absently nodded.

            "Then why are you frowning? Is it because of Mizuki-sensei?"

            Eriol side-glanced at her.  Luckily, he arrived at her house.  He pressed the button for the intercom.  "Konbanwa.  I'm dropping off Daidouji Tomoyo."

            "Hai." A voice said.  The gates opened and he pulled up in front of the house.  

            "See you later?" she asked as she walked out of the car.

            He nodded. When she waved goodbye, he sped off.   He wanted to go home quick.  He wanted to sleep Kaho away from his mind.

...to be continued =)


	6. Chapter 6

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 6

Author's note: After formatting the story, there will be a total of 20 something chapters.  Holy mother of pearl...

            But that didn't work.  It was a dull afternoon.  "The song," Hine-sensei told them, "must be a nice length.  No shorter than 3 minutes."  So far, they had created about 1 minute and ½ worth.  It was getting late, so as they were walking home, Tomoyo spoke:

            "I want to show you something."

            "What is it?"

            "Just follow me."

            He did and she took him to a spot in the hills that overlooked the town.  The sun was low in the sky and the clouds were painted with pink, orange and purple hues.  "What are we doing here?" 

            "I noticed that you're having some difficulty. You have to let it go."

            His eyebrow rose. "Daidouji, what are you up to?"

            She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I always feel alone!" she yelled to the city.

            Eriol jumped back. "What are you doing, Daidouji-san?"

            "I wish you'd call me 'Tomoyo'!"

            He smiled. "You could just ask me...in a normal manner."

            "I want to be able to call Hiiragizawa by his first name!" she yelled, then looked at him.

            "All right!" he yelled back.  He caught himself in her game and smiled.  "You sure are something, Da-uh, Tomoyo."

            She smiled, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "Now it's your turn to release."

            He looked blankly at her.

            "Say 'I want to get over Kaho'."

            "I-I want to get over Kaho."

            "Louder," she requested.

            "I want to get over Kaho," he said, his tone louder.

            "Shout it!" Tomoyo ordered.

            Eriol took a deep breath. "I want to get over Kaho!" he yelled.  It echoed through the sky.

            Tomoyo giggled. "Good. Anything else?"

            "I want to get on with my life!" he hollered.

            "More!" she exclaimed.

            "I...I want to do well at the show! I want to be a better partner!" he yelled. He looked at her.

            She smiled.  "I want to be Eriol's friend!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. "How do you feel now?"

            "Better...slightly embarrassed...slightly better," he smiled.

            "I'm glad," Tomoyo smiled.

            They soon left and he walked her to her house.  When he got home, he took a quick shower. Eriol opened the door of his bedroom, wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.  A towel was flung around his shoulders.  He flopped onto the bed, curious.

            Shouting at the top of your lungs really can make a person feel good.  Eriol didn't notice it until he tried it himself.  Sure, he wasn't over Kaho in one second, but he was beginning to.  It was a start. Daidouji Tomoyo gave him a new start.  She sure was interesting.

            Eriol sat up and picked up his phone.  He dialed the operator to connect him to the Daidouji residence. 

            It rang twice before : "Moshi, moshi?"

            "Moshi, moshi," he replied. "This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Is Daidouji Tomoyo there?"

            "I'm sorry, Sir. She and the lady of the house are out at the moment."

            "Ok," he nodded. "Please tell her I called. Bye." Eriol hung up the phone and headed downstairs.

...to be continued =)

Author's note (again): Eriol + yelling = dorky moment.  I know, but it's just cute...in a supreme dorky fashion.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 7

Author's note: How have you all been?  This story isn't getting a lot of feedback; please review cuz I love hearing from you!

            "You weren't home yesterday," Eriol said. It was a productive after school and he was walking with Tomoyo.  

            "Oh, I went with my mom to the doctor's office," she answered.

            "Is she alright?"

            "Healthy as a cucumber...or so the saying goes," she smiled at him.

            "I noticed," he started, " that you don't have a camera on you anymore."

            Tomoyo nodded. "I quit that habit."

            "Nothing to film anymore?"

            She nodded. "Basically.  You know, I think our song can be a great success."

            "Me too."  He noticed she changed the subject, but didn't bother to dwell on it.

            "We should get together more often.  Especially since the show is coming up soon," she suggested.  She began to hum the unfinished melody they composed. 

            "I also noticed...something different.  You've changed," he said. "I can't put my finger on it but you seem more reserved."

            "Is that good or bad?"

            "Neither; it's just a change."

            Tomoyo's eyes turned away from him.  "It's getting awfully cold.  We'd better hurry home," she said.

            _Odd,_ he thought, his jacket draped over his arm,_ it's actually a little warm to me._

            As days passed, Eriol saw her wear a scarf around her neck and a thick coat as they walked home.  He had to admit, he pitied the girls because they always had to wear skirts during the upcoming winter frosts.  At times, he let her borrow his coat to satisfy some warmth in her.

            "Arigato," she thanked him.  She could read the concern in his eyes. "I get cold quite easily you know."

            "Maybe you should buy thicker coats," he suggested. 

            She nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

            "You're finished?" Hine-sensei asked. 

            Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. "Yes," he answered. It was after school and they reported to Hine-sensei that their song was all done.

            She sat down on the nearest desk. "Please let me hear it."

            Tomoyo stood to the side of the piano while Eriol sat in front of the keys.  He pulled out the music sheets, its staffs marked with notes.  He played and soon Tomoyo's voice accompanied it.  After the song, Tomoyo curtsied, and Eriol stood and bowed.

            Hine-sensei got to her feet and clapped. "Marvelous! I'm so glad Mizuki-sensei paired you two together!"

            Eriol turned and collected his music sheets. Tomoyo turned to him, then to her teacher. "Yes, it's very fortunate I was paired with a wonderful and talented person." She bowed to the teacher. "We better head home now. So long."

            Tomoyo and Eriol walked their way home in silence.  Tomoyo watched Eriol; his face was distant and far-off.

            "Are you thinking of her?" she asked, refocusing his attention.

            He turned to her. "What?"

            "Are you still in love with Mizuki-sensei?"

            "I do have feelings for her still but..." Eriol trailed off. "I learned to live without her. I have to; I have no choice."

            Tomoyo nodded, tightening the scarf around her neck.  "That's a good thing, right?"

            "God, I hope so," he sighed.

            They looked at each other and exchanged smiles. 

            The first weekend of December was just around the corner.

...to be continued =)


	8. Chapter 8

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 8

Author's note (gibberish): Um...I don't have anything to say yet...

The Seijou auditorium was filled to the brim.  There were even people who had to stand on the back wall because they ran out of open seats.  At the fourth row, from left to right, were Sonomi, Sakura, Syaoran and Nakuru.  Kero hid in a pouch that was sitting in Sakura's lap.  Spinel was hiding in Nakuru's purse, which was propped on an armrest.  Six strategically placed bodyguards, with cameras, stood in the auditorium, filming every movement on stage.  Everyone laughed and cried at the acts.

Previously, Eriol and Tomoyo agreed that when he began to play the introduction, she would step out on stage. It would give it a dramatic performance.

Eriol waited backstage.  Dressed in a traditional black tuxedo, tails and all, he felt like a penguin.  He wore white gloves that fit perfectly on his hands; Tomoyo insisted on it.  So he obliged, of course.  He was fluffing the red rose buttonierre.  Hiiragizawa Eriol was never nervous.

The act on stage finally finished and the lights dimmed.  Another curtain opened, revealing the black grand piano that sat behind it.

"And now," the announcer said, "Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo will perform an original song."

_You're on, Eriol,_ he said to himself.  Eriol stepped onstage and clapping began.  He bowed to the audience, and then sat on the piano bench, moving his coat tails aside. He slowly pulled off his gloves, and straightened the music sheets.  When all was quiet, he began.

The spotlight was on him when he played his 15-second intro.  Then another spotlight appeared on the opposite side of the stage. Tomoyo's voice filled the stage, as she made her entrance. 

_I'll always remember...it was late afternoon..._

Eriol looked up once, then a second time.

Tomoyo was wearing her hair up in a bun with long tendrils framing her face.  Her hair was adorned with silk white roses.  Her dress was a white number, with spaghetti straps to hold it up and the skirt ending to above her knee.  She wore a sheer georgette white duster that ended at her knees and it sparkled in the spotlight, shining a soft crystal silver.  White stalleto heels and white pearls completed her outfit.  She wore a touch of makeup to accentuate her soft features.  Tomoyo looked absolutely breathtaking.

Eriol forced himself to look at the piano sheet.

It lasted forever 

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, alright..._

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

When they finished, cheers and applause rang through the auditorium.  Sakura, Sonomi, Nakuru and Syaoran were standing on their feet, clapping, and soon, everyone else followed.  

Tomoyo turned to Eriol and held her hand out to him.  He stood, and then bowed.  Quickly, he walked up to her, took her extended hand and kissed it.  Tomoyo looked at Eriol in surprise, who just smiled back.  With one hand still holding hers, he gestured his other arm towards her and she curtsied. The cheers increased.  Together, he took a bow, she curtsied and then curtains closed.

"Oh Eriol!" Tomoyo fanned herself, "You were just wonderful!"

"So are you," he said, admiring how she looked tonight. "_Absolutely exquisite_..." he thought. 

"Did you say something?" she asked. 

Eriol looked up.  He just realized he must have said it or muttered it out loud. "Nothing," he answered, covering up his mistake.

Later that night, they approached their group of friends. Sonomi held her daughter tightly, keeping her in an embrace. "My darling Tomoyo...My angel..." Eriol couldn't help but stare at the angel.

"You two are a good match," he heard a voice come from behind him.

Eriol turned around.  The older woman smiled at him. "Kaho?" he realized. "What are you doing here?"

She just gave him that signature, good-natured smile. "You two are wonderful together." She turned and walked away.

...to be continued =)

Author's gibberish: Song is "Cry" by Mandy Moore. I love this song ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 9

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! 

            Late night approached.  Eriol walked towards the foot of his bed.  Then he turned on his heels and walked towards his wall.  Then back...he was pacing. But why?

            He saw for the first time that she looked absolutely stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous, radiant, mesmerizing, enchanting, bewitching...every damn word in the Webster's dictionary that was a synonym for beauty: Daidouji Tomoyo was the epitome of all those words.  It drove Eriol without sleep.

            There was a knock at the door and it creaked open.  "Eriol?" Nakuru entered the room.  Her hair was in braids and she walked in, wearing a black nightgown.  "Eriol? What's wrong?"

            "Why? Is my pacing loud?"

            "No, but you were grumbling to yourself. You didn't hear it?" Nakuru smiled.  She skipped to the foot of the bed and sat down.  "What's up?"

            Eriol sighed. He made his way to the window.  "I originally came back to Tomoeda so I could try to be with Kaho..."

            Nakuru rolled her eyes and propped her elbow on her knee, cradling her chin.  "Here we go..." she mumbled.

            Eriol side-glanced at her. "I now know I can't be with her; I accept that." His eyes turned straight to the window and into the stars.  "But now...something is troubling me. Hence, the pacing."

            "She got you bad, didn't she?" Nakuru asked. 

            Eriol turned to her.

            "She did look kawaii tonight," she smiled.

            "How did you know what I was thinking of?" 

            "Because, the moment she stepped on stage, your eyes got that twinkle," she said, wiggling her fingers.  "You kept making googly eyes at her all night."

            Embarrassment crossed his face and turned away.  "How obvious was it?"

            Nakuru smiled. "Spinel noticed it too; that's it."

            When he first met Tomoyo six years ago, he noticed she did have looks.  She was a pretty little girl, with soft curls and big amethyst eyes.  Seeing her again, she had grown up.  She still had those same eyes and her silk dark hair contrasting her porcelain skin.  She was a beauty in her own right and Eriol didn't notice it until now.  _I mean, she always was a beauty, but tonight, she was divine._  "Was I blind this whole damn time?"

            "Probably," Nakuru grinned.

            "Oh bloody hell..."Eriol sighed. "So, you want to tell me why I can't stop thinking about her?"

            Nakuru giggled, placing a hand on her chest. "Because you never knew how beautiful she could be and it took your breath away!"

            "Yes, but you don't have to put it like that. She's my friend, if anything," Eriol turned and crossed his arms. "You're making it sound as if I'm in love with her."

            Nakuru shrugged, her eyes to the ceiling, and smiled, trying to display an innocent face. "Hm...that'd be something, wouldn't it?"

            "No, no, that's not it. Do you know what she did for me? She...by just being there...herself...it's like...I learned...Oh bother! I can't even explain it!" Eriol flopped beside his guardian.  "I...I want to somehow pay her back."

            "Hm...well, Christmas is coming soon, so buy her a really nice present," Nakuru suggested.

            "I could do that," Eriol declared. "But what do I get her?"

            "I don't know! Something she can appreciate!" Nakuru said. "I don't know all the answers. That's your gift. Oyasumi!" She stood up and headed to the door.

            Eriol flopped on his back. But, problem was that this was one answer he didn't have.

...to be continued =)


	10. Chapter 10

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 10

Author's jibberish: My little sister told me that if I made cliffhangers, I'd get more reviews.  But it's hard to do that because, well, everything is set out already and ... so yah. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers!

            Eriol walked her home everyday.  Although she knew her house was farther than his, he would just say "You're my friend and I would never want you to walk alone." She smiled at his kind gesture and that would be the end of their discussion.

            Tomoyo closed up her coat. "Eriol?"

            "Hm?"

            "Do you ever think about the future?" 

It was a quite disturbing question since he was once a fortune-teller.  He used to know his future but now, he had been so out of practice. In all honesty, his attention was preoccupied with other things. "Sometimes," he answered casually.

"What do you want to do in life?" she asked.

"Hm..." Eriol pondered the thought. "Well, I know I want to be successful.  I considered being an artist, but the beginning of an artist's life is difficult.  I also considered being a composer or musician.  I'm not quite sure."

"What about college?"

"Oh, I definitely want to further my education," Eriol answered.  It was silent between them again.  Their conversation stalled, so he continued.  "What about your future?"

Tomoyo's gaze drifted for a while, and her eyes returned to him.  "I want to get married."

_That's it?_ He thought.

"I want everyone I love to be there, with the church decorated with flowers, and I want to marry a man who is deeply in love with me."

Eriol was puzzled.  "What about college? I'd figure you'd go to a design school in Tokyo, or New York.  You'd just want to get married?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  Eriol didn't touch the subject again.

Nakuru was sitting indian-style on the foot of her master's bed. Spinel sat beside her.  Their eyes moved back and forth across the room.  It was 10 pm, and they watched their master. He was pacing again. 

"You can't stop thinking of Daidouji-san," Spinel stated.

"I know that," Eriol continued. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? She is just my friend. My kind friend. My beautiful friend. My absolutely beautiful, nice, caring..." Eriol groaned. "Do you see what's happening to me?"

They nodded.

"Everything around me reminds me of her: the stars are like the sparkle in her eyes, her smile is as bright as the sun, her hair is like a silk of violet night...oh Kami-sama! What's a matter with me? Why can't I stop thinking of Tomoyo?"

Spinel lifted his brow. "Since when did he call her by first name?"

Nakuru lazily shrugged. "Was he just being poetic?"

"If anything, he was making similes," Spinel observed.

Nakuru nodded in agreement.

Spinel called his master. "Eriol?"

Eriol stopped his pacing. 

"It's pretty obvious to me."

"And that would be...?" Eriol turned to his guardians. 

"You're falling for her," Nakuru declared.

Eriol dismissed it right away and continued his pacing. "Preposterous! Just unimaginable!"

"Why?" Nakuru chimed.

While Eriol paced, he counted with his fingers, "One: I just got over another woman. Two: she and I are good friends. Three: we are friends. Four: we...are..."

"Friends?" Nakuru and Spinel filled in unison.

Eriol stopped his feet for a moment, and then continued his pacing. "Exactly, so there's absolutely no way I ...could be in...l-lu...lo..."

"Love?" his guardians 'wildly' guessed.

"Precisely."

"Eriol, has it ever occurred to you that you can fall in love again?" Spinel asked.

Eriol stopped in his tracks.

"It's obvious that you care deeply for her," Nakuru pointed out.

"Yes, painfully obvious," Spinel added. 

Eriol tisked. "You have got to be kidding. The whole idea is absurd; 100% absurd...I need some coffee." He headed to the door. 

"No Eriol, you know what happens when you drink coffee!" Spinel flew after him.

"Yah! You're gonna get all hyper like Suppi-chan on sugar!" Nakuru followed.

Eriol made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He fished through the cupboards. "Dammit, where the hell is the coffee?!"

The evening was December 22.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish (again): More E+T moments in next few chapters, I kid you not!


	11. Chapter 11

Forever in your eyes 

Chapter 11

Author's note: Goodness, I hope you all enjoy this fic so far! More drama later, I promise!

            And quickly it was Christmas Eve.  Eriol knew how he got there. He went to the mall yesterday in search for a gift. Just a few minutes ago, he drove his car to her house, err...mansion. He stood on the Daidouji doorstep, holding a gift box behind his back.  

            Hesitantly, he pressed the doorbell. He stood there for about 4 seconds before a maid answered. "Oh, konbanwa," he greeted. "Is Daidouji Tomoyo in?"

            "Yes, one moment please. Would you come in?" the maid stepped back.

            "Oh, ok," Eriol said. He made his way into the doorway.  The maid closed the door and headed into the living room.  Eriol's eyes wandered, noticing the pale creme walls and the beautiful chandeliers.  

            Soon, Tomoyo came towards him.  Her hair was in a loose french braid with tendrils framing her face.  She wore a cotton creme robe and sky blue pajamas.  "Eriol!  What a wonderful surprise!"

            She even looked stunning in her pajamas.  "K-Konbanwa.  I have a present."  He handed her the red-wrapped box.

            "Thank you," she said.  She began to pull at the wrapping.

            "You don't have to open it now," he told her.

            "I want to open it with you here." She peeled off the wrapping and opened the box.  Inside was a sky blue cardigan.

            "It's not much," Eriol blushed slightly.  He knew he should have gotten her that white gold diamond pendant.

            "No, it's lovely Eriol!" she beamed a smile. "In fact, I'll wear it the next time we'll see each other."

            Eriol dumbly nodded, trying to ignore his weakening knees.  Just the sight of her smile made his heart burst. "Great." He stood silently.  Soon he was admiring the tiles on the floor. "Well, I better go now. Christmas Eve dinner and all..."

            Tomoyo nodded. "Ok. I'll see you around."

            "Ja na," Eriol opened the front door and closed the door behind him.

            Tomoyo picked up the scraps.  The doorbell rang.  She opened the door. "Eriol?"

            He pushed his glasses up with his index finger.  "I...forgot to ask you something.  The Tomoeda Shopping Plaza is having a Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony...um, at 8 pm...so I was wondering..." Tomoyo's eyes glistened, "Do you want to watch with me?"

            Tomoyo thought for a few moments.  This time, Eriol started admiring the doorframe, it's corners of sculpted vines.  She nodded. "That would be great."

            "So, I'll see you tomorrow.  I'll pick you up at 6 so we could reserve a good spot and get a good view, ok?" Eriol blabbered.

            "That'd be good."

            "Ja na...again." Eriol turned and skipped to his car.

            Tomoyo closed the front door.  She heard the click of high heel shoes come up from behind her.  She turned and saw her mother.  Tomoyo could read the concern in Sonomi's eyes.

            "Tomoyo..." Sonomi trailed off.

            "Don't worry Mother."

            "Are you sure..."

            "It's just a harmless sweater."

            Sonomi shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about.  Don't you think you should tell him?"

            Tomoyo sighed. She looked up and just smiled at her mother. "I'll be out tomorrow." She headed for her room.

            Meanwhile, Eriol almost caused an accident at the intersection on his way home. He swerved to the wrong side of the road; he wasn't paying attention.  He was too busy thinking of tomorrow.  Eriol and Tomoyo together...what a wonderful thought.  

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Sorry it's so short guys! Chapter 13 is when the REAL drama begins!


	12. Chapter 12

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 12

            It was Christmas evening.

Eriol picked her up 15 minutes early.  He feared that he was quite anxious and it showed, him being early and all.  But she showed no mannerism as if she noticed.  When he picked her up, she wore a white blouse, a pale yellow skirt and the blue cardigan, as promised.  As soon as she climbed in the car, she dug in her purse and handed him a small box. 

            "Here," she told him. "This is your present. I'm sorry it wasn't ready yesterday."

            "That's alright." He pulled open the white box.  Inside was a framed picture of him and Tomoyo after the talent show performance.  The picture was taken on the stage, beside the piano.  The frame was a white ceramic, with decorative indentations. A soft smile curled on his face. "This is really nice."

            "And my mom made a copy of the whole show," Tomoyo pulled out a VHS tape from her bag. "Now you can watch it whenever you want."

            He smiled again. "Thank you."

            Eriol put his gifts in the glove compartment and drove away to the shopping center.

            He took her to a coffee shop nearby.  Eriol bought a white mocha while she had hot chocolate.  He insisted on paying, of course.  

Time flew quickly and they remained near the tree.  The choir sang Christmas carols, such as "Silent Night", "Oh Come Emmanuel", "Oh Little Town of Bethlehem", and more.  Santas, ringing bells, polluted the pathways, giving little children candy.  

The tree itself was taller than the buildings, bright, green and flocked.  Garlands, stars, tinsel and lights decorated the tree.

The announcement started: "The Annual Christmas Tree Lighting Show will now begin."  The choir started singing "Oh Christmas Tree." Eriol peered over to Tomoyo, who watched the choir with full, undivided attention.  He had barely touched his drink.

Suddenly, the tree illuminated, its limbs brightened with different colors of the rainbow. The angel up top sparkled in the lights.  "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" were emitted from the crowd.  Tomoyo gasped. "How beautiful..."

"Yes..." Eriol was looking at her, and then looked up at the tree. He took a sip of his mocha, the warmth filling his chest. As he drank, Eriol thought of all the times he spent with her. He thought about the times he stayed with her after school, working on the song.  He thought about how nice she was as a fall ball date, although he was acting really cold that night.  He thought of the talent show and how radiant and stunning she looked. He even thought about her form of therapy, when they were yelling at the top of their lungs.

Everything about her was flooding into him.  Her beauty was spectacular.  She always seemed to have a cheerful disposition.  Her eyes were always bright and intriguing; they were accompanied with a smile.  It was as if she had a secret. The mystery of her intrigued him.  Most importantly, her kindness stretched out to him in a way no one ever could.  Her heart was pure.

As his mind continued to wander, Eriol turned to Tomoyo, then to his mocha to maintain any sort of composure.  His breath was soft.  He turned to her again.  She smiled at him and he returned the action.  Then it hit him.  Like the lights on the tree, the truth grew brighter.  All he could do was wonder how he, Hiiragizawa Eriol, had fallen in love with Daidouji Tomoyo.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: How cute was that?!?! ["Aaaawwww" from the crowd]


	13. Chapter 13

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 13

Author's jibberish: Now the storyline takes a twist!

            "Oh Eriol! I'm so happy for you!" Nakuru smiled as she gave Eriol a big hug. "You're not in denial anymore!"

            "I never said I was," Eriol noted, "It just took me a while to realize it."

            "So, what are you going to do now that you know you love her?"

            He shrugged. "I don't know. Tell her?"

            Nakuru slapped his arm. "Duh! Of course!"

            "How?"

            "Hmm..." Nakuru placed her finger on her chin. "Take her somewhere special."

            Eriol nodded, the wheels in his head turning. "Of course."

            He had arranged dinner at the Tenshi restaurant, which had an overview of the lake.  He suggested that they could watch the New Years fireworks at the park right outside.

            Praise to Kami-sama, she accepted his invitation.  For a whole week, Eriol was on cloud nine. His guardians were full of smiles, seeing their master so elated.

            Finally, the 31st came. Eriol picked her up around 9:30 pm, as planned. Tomoyo wore a simple pink dress, matching headband and the blue cardigan.

            He took her to the Tenshi restaurant.  They were soon seated near the window where they could see the moon dance on the water.

            "It's beautiful," she whispered.

            "So are you," Eriol told her.

            Her hand flew to her cheek, feeling a blush. "Oh, you don't mean that."

            "I do though," Eriol said as he gazed at her.

            They ordered the food and reminisced while they waited. "You had no one else to go with to the fall ball, did you?"

            Eriol smiled. "How'd you know?"

            Tomoyo shrugged. "I guessed.  Anyway, how are you and your feelings for Kaho?"

            "Ah..." Eriol turned to the ceiling, then to her. "I learned to live without her. I know I can."

            "I'm glad."

            There was a small band at the stage, and they began to play soft music. After they finished their meal, Eriol stood and took her hand. "My lady, I refuse to leave until you dance with me."

            "Why, Sir, I'd love to," she played along. She and he headed to the dance floor.  He held her close to him.  Eriol was in love and he couldn't be any happier.

            Near midnight, Eriol took her to King Penguin Park just next door to the restaurant.  It was 5 minutes until New Years.  Tomoyo immediately sat on one of the swings.  Eriol offered to push her.  She rocked back and forth, her laughter ringing through the air.  They were like this for a while until the fireworks started.  Eriol slowly stopped her swing, and together, they watched the sky.  The colors illuminated her face. Tomoyo turned to him because she noticed him staring at her. 

            Then, it all changed. Eriol leaned in close to her.  Even when she whispered his name, that didn't stop him.  He gently placed his lips against hers, tracing the curves of her chin with his fingertips.  The kiss was short but it sent electricity through Eriol's body.  He never felt such bliss before.  Her lips then tasted salty.  He pulled away and noticed tears were rolling down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice. He feared he hurt her somehow.

            "I...I'm sorry," she apologized.  She stood up and tried to walk away from him.

            But Eriol wouldn't allow that.  He ran up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please, don't leave. I need to tell you something Tomoyo." 

            Her eyes widened. "Please don't..."

            "I love you," he admitted. "After spending so much time with you, getting to know you better, I know now how much I love you." He turned her, making her face him. "I do, Tomoyo. I love you."

            Her sobs increased and she shook her head. "No...you can't. You just can't."

            "Why? What's wrong?"

            "We can be friends, and we can hang out...but you can't be in love with me," Tomoyo said between sobs.

            His blue eyes filled with confusion. "Why not?"

            "Because..." Tomoyo looked into his eyes. "I'm engaged."

...to be continued =)

Jibberish: Didn't expect that now, did ya?! =)


	14. Chapter 14

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 14

Author's jibberish: I'm back!  High school is over! So, it's my first day off and I'm here writing to you instead of going out and gallivanting.  Oh well, thanks for the reviews.

            His hands dropped from his embrace.  "You're...engaged?"

            She solemnly nodded. "His name is Shun Satoru.  He's 20 years old and works for Daidouji Toys."

            Eriol's eyes fell.

            "We've been engaged since summer. He's a good guy.  He's nice and responsible...he'll take good care of me."

            Eriol couldn't face her. He turned away, his eyes to the ground. He poured his heart out to her just a second a go and in return, she tells him she belongs to another. 

            "I'm sorry if I confused you or anything, Eriol," Tomoyo apologized. Her tears continued to fall. "I'm so, so sorry."

            Eriol turned to her, and smiled. It took all his strength not to lose his cool. He was Hiiragizawa Eriol. "It's getting late, dont' you think?"

            Tomoyo looked down. "Yes."

            "I'll take you home now."

            The fireworks soon faded from the sky.

            Eriol sat in his chair, facing the window. The outside was dark and dreary, and clouds covered the sky.  In his lap sat the framed picture of the two.  He stared out at the empty, foggy morning, cursing everything he could think of.

            Nakuru walked upstairs, a tray in her hands. He didn't come down for dinner again last night.  It had been almost a week since New Years.  He would lock himself in his room, shower and eat close to nothing.  It broke her heart seeing him like this because she did not know how to make her master well.  She feared he was getting sick in his depression.

            She knocked on his bedroom door. "Eriol, I brought you some breakfast. It's just some pancakes...Suppi-chan says it's better than the last time..." No answer came to the door. Nakuru stood there then placed the tray down. "I'll leave the tray here so you can eat."  She was about to turn away but she stopped. Nakuru leaned against the wall beside the door.  "Eriol...Suppi-chan and I are really worried. You've been like this since you got back from your date on New Year's.  We're your guardians but...we wish we could've protected you from this. You have always been able to talk to us Eriol. It's been a whole week and you seem to be getting worse. To be honest, Suppi and I are scared--."

            The door slowly creaked open.  Out stepped Eriol, dressed in a jacket, sweater and pants. His eyes were red, with dark circles under them.  His face seemed to be an unhealthy white. He looked up at her, a sad expression on his face. "I told her I love her...but she's engaged."

            Nakuru's eyebrows lifted. "Oh...Eriol, I'm so sorry."

            Eriol nodded. "So am I." He shrugged heavily. "Clow Reed never found true love. Maybe I'm not destined for love. Maybe...I'm meant to be alone."

            "No Eriol!" Nakuru placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're not alone; you have us."

            He closed his eyes and took her hands in his own. "And I am forever grateful." He held her by the shoulders, pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead. "But..." his eyes lowered. He turned and walked away. "I'll be out." Eriol left downstairs and closed the door behind him.

            Eriol walked to the hills that overlooked the town. The air was insanely cold and he could see his breath appear in puffs of smoke. He clutched the railing and began to yell at the top of his lungs. "I want to get over Daidouji Tomoyo!"

            The clouds began to part.

            "I want to find a new life without her!" Eriol's knees grew weak and he collapsed on them, clinging onto the railing. He hung his head. "I..." he muttered. _I felt a little better when I yelled about Kaho...why isn't this working now? He asked himself. He then realized that what he feels for Tomoyo is stronger than what he felt for Kaho. Is that possible? Yes, he soon realized. Fate gave him a wild card and he couldn't figure out what to do._

            The first rays of sun hit his eyes.  He looked up and could see the sunrays peeking from the mountains. Eriol slowly got to his feet and ran back into town.

...to be continued =)

More jibberish: Well, that was less cliffhanger-like, I do say so myself.  I got a lot of reviews for Chapter 13...couldn't imagine why =) Anyway, what will Eriol do? I'll give you a little hint on the next chapter: Shun Satoru!


	15. Chapter 15

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 15

Author's jibberish: I really shouldn't be uploading so many chapters at once. Hmm...should I slow down?

            Eriol stormed through the Daidouji front door. "Tomoyo, I have to talk with you. Tomoyo?" He looked through the rooms of the first floor, searching for her.

            "New York?" her voice asked. 

            "Or Florida," a male voice added. "I found some great condos we can live in that are near the hospitals. The Daidouji Toys have offices in both areas."

            She sighed.

            "Tomoyo-san, we need to have you taken care of. America is the best place for that right now."

            Tomoyo ran her hand over the housing plans and hospital documents that were scattered on the dining table. She looked up and saw Eriol standing in the doorway. "Eriol..."

            The man standing beside her looked up too. He was tall, with a tan complexion and light brown hair. By his looks, Eriol guessed the young man was ½ japanese, ½ hawaiian and about 2-3 years older than him.  The man was sharply dressed in a gray suit.

            Tomoyo looked at the man, then at Eriol. "Eriol, this is Shun Satoru...my fiancé. Satoru-kun, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol...a friend."

            "Yoroshiku," Satoru held out his hand.

            Eriol shook it. "Hai." So this was the guy Eriol wanted to strap into a guillotine...

            A maid came in. "Tomoyo-sama, breakfast is ready."

            Tomoyo piled up the papers. "Arigato."

            "Would you stay for breakfast, Hiiragizawa?" Satoru invited.

            Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged looks. "Uh..." Eriol stuttered.

            "How about it? I would love to talk to one of Tomoyo-san's friends."

            Eriol's shoulders sank. He knew he was going to regret this.

            While Tomoyo was upstairs, freshening up, Satoru and Eriol sat in the other dining table, closer to the living room.  Stacks of pancakes were served to them, with eggs and sausages for sides.

            "So you're the one from the talent show, right?"

            "How'd you know?"

            "Tomoyo-san was watching the video tape," Satoru cut a bit of his pancakes.

            "Oh," Eriol nodded. He put a small portion of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

            "How long have you known her?"

            "I was a transfer student in the 5th grade. I only stayed for a semester," Eriol answered. "I came back this fall for my last year of high school."

            "Ah, so you're Tomoyo-san's age?"

            Eriol nodded. "How did you meet Tomoyo?"

            Satoru finished the sausage in his mouth. "I met her in the spring of last year. It was at a company party.  I proposed to her in late summer." He smiled. "She'll be a beautiful bride."

            Eriol slowly nodded. His eyes were on his plate. His appetite was never there and he didn't force the inevitable. He stood. "I just remembered something I must attend to immediately. Please give my regards to Tomoyo. It was very nice to meet you." He quickly headed to the door. He felt like vomiting right there on Satoru's clean-pressed suit.

            Eriol sat in his car. He had every intention to slam on his horn, back up into the man's jaguar and drive away, laughing madly. Knowing that would solve nothing, he disregarded it. Plus, when Tomoyo told him about Shun Satoru, she had a look in her eyes that Eriol dreaded. She seemed to revere her fiancé as good, maybe even noble. Damn her beautiful eyes, damn Shun Satoru and damn this world. Eriol started the car and headed home.

            Meanwhile, someone from an upstairs window watched as Eriol's car left. Her mauve eyes turned away.  She quietly made her way downstairs and into the dining room. "Where's Eriol?"

            "Oh, he had to leave quickly," Satoru answered. "You must eat, Tomoyo-san, so you can keep your strength."

            She nodded and sat beside him

            "Have you told him, Tomoyo-san?"

            She shook her head.

            "I was about to refer to it. It's a good thing I didn't," Satoru said. He looked up and noticed she sat still, staring at her food. "Tomoyo-san, you really should eat."

            She nodded but she had no appetite.

...to be continued =)


	16. Chapter 16

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 16

Author's jibberish: wow, this is getting long. For all those who continue to read, thank you very much!

            "You really should tell him," Sakura suggested to her friend. 

            Tomoyo sighed. "I can't. How could I possibly tell him?"

            "In all honesty, of course," Sakura said. She and Tomoyo were waiting at the Seijou gates after school.  "Here he comes," Sakura told her.

            Eriol was walking passed them when Tomoyo stepped up. "E-Eriol?"

            He froze for a moment, then looked up. "Yes?"

            "W...would you..." Tomoyo turned to Sakura, whose eyes were eager for her to continue.  "We need to talk...would you like some coffee--."

            Before she could finish, a black jaguar pulled up to them. The window rolled down. "Tomoyo-san!" Satoru called from the driver's side. "Your mom wants to talk with us at her office."

            Tomoyo turned to Sakura, who mouthed _Eriol. She turned to him but he just put on a smile. "Maybe some other time" and he walked away. Solemnly, Tomoyo climbed in the car._

            "Two weeks?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She and Satoru were sitting in front of Sonomi's desk. 

            "Yes," Sonomi's eyes were closed as she nodded her head. "Besides, the new digital toys will be premiered in America in 3 weeks; we need Satoru-kun there."

            Tomoyo looked at Satoru. "It's quite sudden," he said, adjusting his tie, "but I have no objections."

            Tomoyo turned to her mother. "Can't you just send him? I mean, I'm not even out of high school yet!"

            Sonomi stood and approached her daughter. She took her hand. "Tomoyo-chan...I want to see you married. I want to know you're taken care of before anything else happens..."

            Tomoyo saw the emotion in her mother's eyes. Stress had made her mom lose her usual spunk and she was suffering. She knew her mother was having a strange case of deja vu.  Tomoyo slowly nodded. "Two weeks Mother. I'll marry Satoru-kun in two weeks."

            Sonomi weakly smiled. "Good; I'm so glad. We must prepare soon.  We need tailors, caterers, church preparations, and decorators...maybe even a wedding planner. We must do things as soon as possible."

            Satoru nodded. He stood up and took Tomoyo's hand. "In two weeks, you'll be my bride."

            Tomoyo nodded her head. "Yes."

            "And we'll live in America," he added.

            "Of course."

            "A whole new life together."

            She nodded again.  Tomoyo stood up. "Satoru-kun, can you please drop me off at Sakura-chan's house?"

            "Don't you think you should begin planning though?" he asked.

            Tomoyo smiled. "She'll be my maid of honor."

            "Well, I suppose..." Satoru and she left as Sonomi started making plans, talking on the phone.  

He took her to his jaguar and drove her to the Kinomoto house. "Do you want me to pick you up?" 

Tomoyo shrugged. "I might sleep over."

"Ok," Satoru kissed her hand. "Call me if you change your mind. I don't want you to be walking out late at night."

Tomoyo nodded. "Wagata." She opened the car door and stepped out. She watched Satoru drive away and she rang the doorbell. A man in his mid-20's opened the door. He had short dark brown hair, with a tall strong frame.  "Konbanwa, Tomoyo-san."

"Konbanwa. Is Sakura-chan in?"

"No, she's on a date with that Chinese gaki," he tisked. "Do you want to come in and wait?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, it's ok. I'll come back later." She turned and walked away.  When she knew she was out of Touya's sight, her legs began to move faster. Then, she began to jog. Her heart pumped as she ran as fast as her body would let her.

...to be continued =)


	17. Chapter 17

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 17

Author's jibberish: None ...until later...

            She knocked on the large wooden door. 

            "Hai!" came a voice from the inside. The door opened revealing Nakuru. Her eyes widened. "T-Tomoyo-chan?"

            Tomoyo stood at the doorstep, slightly panting. "K-konbanwa."

            "Come in," Nakuru invited. 

            Tomoyo entered the house, a hand to her chest. "Wh-where's Eriol? I need to speak with him."

            Nakuru closed the door. "He's in his room; I'll show you."

            Eriol sat in his red velvet chair, beside his bed, so he could look out the window. He was, once again, pining and damning everything in the world, from the birds to the buildings. Suddenly, his eyes turned to the door. He felt two auras approaching: Nakuru and someone else.

            "Come in," he said before Nakuru had the chance to knock. The door opened and Tomoyo hesitantly stepped in. He rose to his feet. "Tomoyo...?"

            Her feet quickened and she ran up to him, sobbing on his shoulder.  Eriol stood shocked for a moment, then his eyes turned to Nakuru. She had a smile on her face as she walked away and closed the door.

            Eriol and Tomoyo sat down on his bed. Hesitantly, he embraced her. His chest ached as he once again realized that she fit in his arms so perfectly. She buried her head at the crook of his neck, her heavy breath against his skin. "Sh..." Eriol gently rocked her and stroked her head, like a child. Her trembling eventually stopped as Eriol softly whispered reassurances in her ear. And slowly, she gave up and surrendered to sleep.

            Eriol laid her down on his bed. He stood, then sat on his velvet chair, watching over her. Hours passed. Sunrise was near and he still sat in his chair. He, too, had surrendered to sleep a while back. His head was tilted against the chair's back.

            And Tomoyo slowly rose. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Eriol, loyally beside her. Slowly, she remembered what had happened. She ran over to his house to seek comfort.  Instead, she fell asleep and didn't utter a single word. Even with that, he stayed with her.

            Tomoyo stood next to him and watched him sleep. Carefully, she reached over and adjusted the crooked glasses that were on his nose. Quickly his hand flew to hers, catching her wrist. "Ohayo gozaimasu," his voice greeted her.

            She softly smiled. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

            He looked up at her. "What was so troubling to you last night?"

            "I just needed company--."

            "What made you cry?"

            Her smile faded. "I...I'm getting married."

            "Tell me something I don't know--" he snapped.

            "—In two weeks," she clarified.

            He let go of her wrist. "Oh." That was all he could say to that. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was taken. So, silence consumed the room. Then in the state of uncomfortableness, he blurted the first thing that came to mind: "I guess you can fulfill your life-long dream: getting married to a man who loves you." Then, he bit his tongue, mentally slapping himself for being so rude.

            Tomoyo shook her head. "No..." she headed to the window. "Please don't say that."

            "First you tell me not to say what's in my heart, now it's don't say what's in my head. What am I allowed to say?"

            "Eriol, please. Things are...just so difficult..." she muttered.

            The look in her eyes was clouded. Eriol stood. "There's something else, isn't there?"

            Tomoyo turned to him, a longing in her eyes.

            "Don't give me that look, Tomoyo. What are you hiding?"

            "Y...You're not giving Satoru-kun enough credit," Tomoyo changed the subject.

            "And another thing! I noticed he calls you 'Tomoyo-san.' He's your fiancé and you two continue formalities." Eriol watched her turn away. "Look at me and tell me you're not hiding something."

            "I can't!"

            "Why not?!"

            "Because-!" Tomoyo twirled to him, tears forming in her eyes. "Because..."

            Eriol gently held Tomoyo by the shoulders. With their eyes locked together, he asked, "What are you hiding from me?"

            After a few sniffles, she spoke. "I'm sick, Eriol."

            Eriol creased his forehead. "Is that what this is all about? Maybe some rest--."

            "No," she interrupted him. "I'm sick," she repeated.

            He thought for a moment and then it all became clear. 

            "I'm dying Eriol."

            Dawn came.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Well, everyone saw that coming. While I was writing this story in my notebook, I saw some other E+T synopsizes that had Tomoyo having leukemia and all that. In all honesty, I was scared to post this cuz I thought the readers would think the concept is played out. Nonetheless, for those who are constant readers of this, thanks again and please continue reading. After all, we still got Satoru to deal with... = I


	18. Chapter 18

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 18

Author's jibberish: Poor, poor Eriol...

            It all made sense.  Tomoyo's far-off gazes, her dream of only getting married, her weak spells...Eriol couldn't believe any of it.  Daidouji Tomoyo...innocent, kind, beautiful Tomoyo...was dying. Even he was powerless.

            His head rushed with millions of questions, like when, how, what and most importantly...why? Why Daidouji Tomoyo of all people? 

            Daidouji Tomoyo was dying. His world had just collapsed. 

            He had dropped her off at the Kinomoto residence. Although he had so many questions he did not have the strength to ask.  He was afraid he would fall and cry like a baby.  He was Hiiragizawa Eriol; he would not show weakness.  

            When he got home, he locked himself in his room.

            Briing.

            "Hello, Daidouji Toys, front desk."

            "Ohayo. Can you please connect me to Shun Satoru."

            "One moment."  Elevator-like music played for 10 seconds.

            "Marketing, Shun Satoru; how may I help you?"

            "Ohayo gozaimasu. This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. We met at Tomoyo's house a while ago, remember?"

            "Yes. How are you?"

            "Fine. I'd like to speak with you."

            "Actually I do have a meet--."

            "About Tomoyo."

            Silence. Then, "Come before 12 o'clock."

            "Wakarimashita."

            Click.

            Eriol approached the desk on the 5th floor of the building. "Ohayo," he greeted the secretary. "My name is Hiiragizawa. I am supposed to meet Shun."

            "Yes," the woman said. "He's expecting you."

            "Thank you." Eriol opened the double door.

            A desk sat in front of a large window, overlooking the city. Satoru sat at the desk, diligently writing something down. "Ah, hello Hiiragizawa-san. Please have a seat."

            "Arigato," Eriol sat down on a brown chair in front of his desk.

            "What would you like to talk about?"

            Eriol looked over the desk. Not a single picture frame stood on top of it. "You're marrying her in two weeks." He watched Satoru nod. "Will you take care of her?"

            Satoru stood. "Do you care for a drink?" When he saw Eriol refuse, Satoru took a bottle of water from the mini-fridge that sat in the corner. 

            "Will you?" Eriol asked.

            Satoru opened the bottle, sat back down and took a drink. "Did she tell you?"

            "About her condition?"

            Satoru put his bottle down. "So she told you about that one."

            Eriol nodded. "But what do you mean 'that one'? What are you referring to?"  
            "Our move to America after our marriage," Satoru drank and noticed Eriol's shocked expression. "She didn't tell you?"

            Eriol shook his head.

            Satoru took another drink. "In America, there is better chemotherapy treatments for her."

            "When did you know?" Eriol asked.

            "I knew because her mother told me. I became friends with Tomoyo-san because we frequently met at the company parties. Her mother was insistent that I pursue her daughter. But to be honest, I'm not ready for a relationship. During the summer, Tomoyo-san was diagnosed.  Nevertheless, I asked her to marry me and she said 'yes'."

            "So you're ready for a relationship now?"

            Satoru drank.

            "You're not?" Eriol asked in disbelief. "Why are you marrying her?"

            "Because she's young and she doesn't have much of a life left."

            "You're pitying her! To you, she's going to die soon, so you don't have to commit to her!"

            "Now see here!" Satoru stood. "It doesn't matter what you say! I can provide for her. I can give her a good life before she leaves. Maybe what you say is true but can you do better?"

            "Damn well I can!" Eriol jumped to his feet and stormed out of the office and out of the building.  The nerve of that Shun; marrying Tomoyo because he pities the poor lass!

            He angrily stepped in the car and pounded on the gas. Steering like a madman through traffic, he flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number. 

            "Moshi moshi. Kinomoto residence."

            "Sakura-san?"

            "Hai?"

            "This is Eriol. Is Tomoyo still there?"

            "H-hai."

            "I need to talk to her. I'll be there in a few minutes." Eriol flipped the phone closed. Damn this world for playing with Tomoyo's life.  He was determined to set things right.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Oh, what will Eriol do?


	19. Chapter 19

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 19

Author's jibberish: None...I got about 4 more chapters to go.

            Ding-dong.

            Sakura answered the door, anticipating who it was.  "Ohayo. She's in the living room."

            "Arigato." Eriol kicked off his sneakers and headed to the room. Tomoyo was there, fixing herself a cup of tea from Sakura's turquoise tea set. "Tomoyo, I need to talk with you."

            She looked up and placed down her cup. "Eriol what are...?"

            He sat beside her on the couch. He readjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose. "There's no easy way to say this..."

            She titled her head, urging her to go on.

            "Shun, that man you're engaged to...doesn't love you."

            Tomoyo's eyebrows lifted. 

            "If anything, he sees you as a friend. But he's marrying you not because he loves you..." Eriol grasped her hand. "He pities you and he doesn't have to commit for a long period of time. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

            "I see..." she trailed off.

            Eriol sighed in relief.

            "You're jealous."

            His eyes widened. "What?"

            Tomoyo took her hand back. "That's why you're saying such things: you're jealous."

            "Maybe I am but I'm also honest. He doesn't love you; I do!" Eriol exclaimed. "I may not be as old as him, or revered worthy in your mother's eyes but I can do a hell-of a lot more."

            "No..."

            "I can provide for you, take care of you, commit to you not because of pity. I'll do it because I love you. Just--."

            Tomoyo kept her gaze to the floor. "Stop!" When he was silenced, she continued. "No more words, please. I'm going to marry Satoru-kun. I want you to leave: leave me..."

            Eriol looked at her in shock, not knowing how to respond. He felt his heart shatter into a billion pieces. Gently, he reached over to her and held her face between his palms. Her eyes widened as she watched his face come closer. And gently, he kissed the corner of her mouth and pulled away. "Sayonara...koishii," he muttered to her. He stood up and headed to the front door.

            Sakura, who had been standing outside the living room, walked after him. Quickly he slipped on his sneakers. "Eriol-kun," she said.

            "Do me a favor?" he requested.

            "What is it?"

            "Watch over her."

            "Of course but who's going to watch over you?"

            Eriol stood. "Thank you, Sakura-san. Bye." He opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Sakura locked it, then headed straight to her second cousin.  "Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?"

            "So you heard?"

            "Yes. It's not like I don't like Shun but Eriol would be so much better for you."

            Tomoyo sipped her tea. "Maybe..."

            "Eriol loves you so much."

            "I know."

            "And Shun doesn't."

            "I know."

            Sakura looked up at her. "Huh?"

            "I know Satoru-kun doesn't love me."

            "Then...then why...?"

            "I'll marry him regardless."

            "But...you've always wanted to marry someone who loves you," Sakura said. "Why are you giving up on that dream?"

            "I made up that dream before my life changed. It was a beautiful dream: to find someone who loves you as much as you love the other and marry. But ever since summer, I realized I can't fulfill my dream."

            "But you can! Eriol loves you!"

            "And that's why I can't be with him."

            Sakura took a second to think. "Hoe?"

            "My lifespan is based on treatment; it's indefinite," Tomoyo explained. "If I marry someone with love, I'll die and leave him. I don't want to hurt him. If I marry Eriol, I'll leave him and cause him so much pain. I..." Tears fell down her face. "I...I couldn't do that...not to him." She began to sob.

            Immediately, Sakura embraced her best friend, letting her cry on her shoulder. "So..."Sakura said softly. "Does that mean you love Eriol-kun too?"

            "I...I don't know..." Tomoyo muttered.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Oh Tomoyo! If only you knew how much we wanted you and Eriol together!


	20. Chapter 20

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 20

Author's jibberish: Nothing

            "I see," Syaoran said.

            "I've been trying all week to talk with Eriol-kun but he's been avoiding all of us...I think." Sakura turned to the lilac maid of honor dress that was in her open closet. "And the wedding is on Sunday."

            "If you want, I'll try to talk with him tomorrow," Syaoran offered. He turned to his calendar, which sat on his desk. Tomorrow was Friday.

            Eriol, as usual, had arrived ½ hour early for school. To his surprise, he saw Syaoran, occupying his seat. Eriol played his best smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

            "Ohayo," Syaoran responded. "Ogenki desu ka?"

            "Genki desu," Eriol said as he pulled off his bag. 

            "Liar."

            Eriol looked up at him.

            "Do you need to talk?"

            Eriol sat down. "Whatever for?"

            Syaoran turned on his seat. "About Daidouji-san."

            Eriol averted his eyes. "Her wedding is coming soon...isn't it?"

            "In two days," Syaoran corrected. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked as he propped his chin on his fist.

            Eriol gazed at the floor. "I'm leaving for London."

            Syaoran's hand dropped. "What? Why?"

            Eriol smiled. "You'll actually miss me? I'm touched, Li-kun."

            "Don't flatter yourself, Hiiragizawa. I'm just curious."

            "I left England and attended this school because of Kaho. I have no real purpose here," Eriol tisked. 

"Do you have purpose in England?"

Eriol frowned. Time to turn the tables. "Tell me, Li-kun, what would you do if you were deeply in love with a person but she was not available _and she told you to leave her alone?"  
            Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. That's never happened to me."_

            "Now do you see why I must leave?"

            "When are you leaving?"

            "My flight's at 12 noon. This Sunday."

            Syaoran sighed. "Before you move, could you at least give it a second thought?"

            Eriol readjusted his glasses, not looking at him. Syaoran knew for some reason that he wouldn't.

            Slowly, the classroom filled. Five minutes before the bell rang, Tomoyo walked in. As expected, Eriol had a book open, pretending not to notice. So long as he didn't have to look at her, he was fine. He managed to do so for almost two weeks; 2 more days wouldn't affect anything. Two minutes later, Sakura came running in, panting her heart out. She collapsed on her desk. "S...safe," she muttered. 

            "O-hay-o," Syaoran playfully greeted his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            "Ohayo," she breathed. "Ne, Syaoran?"

            "Hai?"

            "Did you talk to Eriol-kun?"

            Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, but there's something else. He's…"

            Teruzane-sensei entered the room. Everyone stood, bowed, greeted him and sat down. "Ohayo gozaimasu. Class, I have some rather sad news. Our own Hiiragizawa is planning to return home to England." Everyone turned to Eriol, whose eyes were on his desk. "We shall miss you Eriol," the teacher said.

            Tomoyo slightly turned her head, her eyes gazing at him. She then locked eyes with Sakura, and then sadly returned to the notebook on her desk.

It was soon after school. Immediately, Eriol sprang to his feet and headed to the music room. His body led him there without thought. This room...beautiful, cursed room led him to such a beautiful and cursed fate. Here, Kaho paired them up. Here, he got to know Tomoyo. Here, at this very piano, they shared their souls. Eriol sat in front of it and began to touch the keys. Instantly, the room filled with the song they wrote together. It felt as if magic engulfed the room, sending him to his own world.  His world consisted on happily ever after: a cat, a house with a white picket fence, one boy and one girl for children, and...

            Tomoyo was standing in the doorway. Eriol stopped and stood. "You're leaving?" she asked.

            "I beg your pardon?" he closed the piano.

            "You're leaving Tomoeda?" 

            "Yes."  
            "When?"  
            "Sunday."

            Her eyes drifted. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you off."

            She didn't ask why he was leaving. He knew she understood his reasons. Eriol stalked to the door. "We both should be on our way. We have a big weekend ahead of us."

            "Hai."

            Eriol quickly turned and left, his feet as if they were on fire. _Quickly_, he thought, _before you hold her, or kiss her...or worse, love her all over again..._ Eriol flew out the door.

            Tomoyo took a deep breath. She watched Eriol fade from a distance.  Tomoyo felt her heart sink into her feet, like a heavy weight, with her mind clouded. Suddenly, her knees gave way and then her vision turned black.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Dum-dee-dum-dum...Oh lordie, things aren't looking good for E+T...


	21. Chapter 21

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 21

Author's note: Last time, we found out Eriol was leaving on the same day as Tomoyo's wedding...that's in 2 days! Oh, what's gonna happen?

            "You what?" Sakura said. She and Syaoran stood outside of the room Tomoyo was in. She had been found in the school hallway, passed out. Her mother was called and she was insistent to take Tomoyo to the hospital. Sonomi had called Sakura, telling her about Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran immediately headed there to check on their friend. At this moment, Sonomi and Satoru were in the room, talking with the now awaken Tomoyo. "You called him?"

            "I think Hiiragizawa should know, don't you?" Syaoran asked.

            "Of course I do, but Shun is here and that's not a good thing for Eriol-kun to see," Sakura reasoned. "Besides, she told Eriol to leave her alone."

            "You should have told me that earlier."

            "Well, I would have called Eriol-kun when Shun was gone. In any other case, they're probably talking about the wedding--."

            The door opened. "Sakura-chan," Sonomi's head popped out. "Can you please come in here?"

            Sakura and Syaoran did. Tomoyo was in bed, with Satoru standing against the wall, facing her. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

            "Tomoyo insists on the wedding to continue. Shun-kun and I think we should wait another week until she regains her full strength."

            "Mother, please. The doctor said I could have fainted because of stress. It may have nothing to do with my leukemia," Tomoyo sighed. "Everything is ready. There's no point in postponing anything." She turned to her fiancé. "Right?"

            "Are you sure you're up to it?" Satoru asked.

            "I will walk down the aisle come Sunday," Tomoyo declared.

            Sakura and Syaoran both caught a look in her eye. "Could we talk with her?" Syaoran asked.

            "Sure," Satoru headed out the door and Sonomi followed, hoping to find the doctor. When Syaoran closed the door, Sakura spoke, "Why are you so anxious to get married?"

            "Because there's nothing left."

            Syaoran looked over to her. "You're referring to Hiiragizawa?"

            Tomoyo looked up.

            "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

            Her best friend sighed. "It's just so complicated."  
            "Well, you can explain it to him when he gets here," the amber eyed teen said.

            Tomoyo stared back. 

            Meanwhile, Hiiragizawa Eriol finally found the room Tomoyo was in. He opened the door just a crack, to make sure he got the right place. 

            "Why did you tell Eriol to come?" asked Tomoyo's distressed voice.

            "Why? You don't want to see him?" Syaoran responded.   
            "I...I don't," Tomoyo answered.

            "Why not?" Sakura asked.

            "Be-because there is no reason to see him! I don't want to see him!"

            Eriol pulled the door shut. _You're a fool,_ he scolded himself. He hurried here to make sure she was well and she didn't even want him around. Baka. Eriol turned and sadly walked away.

            "I still don't understand why..." Sakura stated.

            "Because Eriol says he's in love with me. If..." Tomoyo gulped, "if I can push him away, he'll be able to find a new life...a new love...without me..." Tears formed as she muttered the last two words.

            Eriol had arrived home soon after. He sat in front of his grand piano in the ballroom. His fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own, and he started playing the song they created, singing the lyrics in his head.

            _You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure...You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky..._

            He thought back to that one rainy day when Tomoyo provided him her umbrella's shelter as they walked home. He was miserable and wanted to be alone but she was a good Samaritan and helped him when he needed it.

            _I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away...I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything, alright..._

            His thoughts returned to the time she took him to the hill, where they yelled out their wishes. At that very spot, they grew close, and were on first-name basis. She gave him her warped, but effective, therapy.

            The song's words recalled memories of the past months. Then his hands fell. "Impossible," he muttered. 

            _It was late afternoon...It was late in September... staring up at a dark gray sky...you were always the cold one...I was changed..._

Her words were their memories. She wrote that song for them. Did she do that on purpose? "Blast it!" Eriol slammed the cover shut.

            "What's wrong?" came a voice. He looked up and saw Nakuru at the doorway, with Spinel on her shoulder. "What is it Eriol?"

            "Nothing," he turned on the bench, his back facing the piano.

            "We finished packing," Spinel said. As Nakuru approached their master, Spinel flew to his lap. "Must we leave Master?"

            "Yes," Eriol stroked the black cat-like guardian's back.

            "Why?" Nakuru whined.  
            "Because there is nothing for us here."

            "For you there is: Tomoyo-chan!"

            Eriol's eyes fell. "She's getting married."

            "Fight for her; like in the movies!"

            "No."

            "Why not?" Nakuru asked.

            "It will do nothing."

            "Try it!"

            "I won't!" Eriol exclaimed, his eyes closed shut. Nakuru jumped back. After a heavy sigh, Eriol reopened his eyes. "I...I can't fight fate. Fate always wins. It was fate to fall in love with her, it was fate for her to be a fiancée to another..and..." Eriol hung his head. "It is now fate...for her to die."

            Spinel felt something fall at the tip of his wings. He looked behind him, to see the disturbance. "Water?" he looked up and saw a few tears on his master's cheeks. Never has he seen his master cry.

            Nakuru, upon noticing, sat down beside him on the piano bench. "She doesn't love me...and she doesn't want me around her so I...I can't be there for her when she leaves this world," Eriol continued. "My Tomoyo is dying...and I'm absolutely powerless. I lose her in more ways than one. There's…there's nothing left." He continued to slowly cry as Nakuru pulled him close to her, his head upon her shoulder. 

            "Sunday," she whispered. "Sunday, we will leave Tomoeda."

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Oh poor Eriol! I wonder what he really looks like if he cries...I know that's kinda mean. Anyway, the end is coming really soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 22

Author's note: Second to the last chapter! Sorry, I only know a western style wedding...

            Tomoyo stood in front of the full-length mirror. She was inside the chapel that sat on Tomoeda hilltop. She wore a white dress, much like a fairy tale princess, with lace and ruffles in every direction. In 10 minutes, the ceremony would start.

            Sakura circled her friend. "I think everything is in place," she placed the pincushion on a bureau. She smoothed out Tomoyo's veil. "Are you ready?" she asked her best friend.

            She stood as a knock came to the door. "May I come in?" Syaoran asked, peeking through the ajar door.

            "Hai," Tomoyo nodded.

            Syaoran, dressed in a dark brown suit with tan tie, came up and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead.  "Can I speak to Daidouji?"

            "Sure," Sakura headed for the door. "I'll get the wedding party ready." She closed the door behind her.

            "It's quite a turnout," Syaoran said once they were alone. 

            "It is."

            "You look beautiful."

            "Arigato gozaimasu."

            Syaoran slowly turned towards the mirror. "It's pretty funny. I thought I would get married before you...or we'd get married around the same time. But things just happen, right?"

            Through the mirror, she saw the concerned look in his eyes. Then he turned to her, eyes locked with hers. "You helped me long ago when concerning Sakura. I think it's my turn to return the favor. He's booked on a flight for London, England at noon. He's probably going to leave the house at 10am."

            Her forehead creased. "W...why are you..?"

            "I'm just telling you. But if getting married is what you really want...then..." Syaoran tried to smile. "Gan batte ne."

            A knock came to the door and it opened. "Hey, let's get started," Touya said. The two men left, slowly followed by Tomoyo. She glanced at the wall clock. It was 9:58 am. She pulled on her veil and headed out the door.

            Soon, the music began and the wedding party made their way down the aisle. Tomoyo, alongside with Touya, now stood at the doorway. The music changed to the wedding march.

            "Ready?" he asked her.

            She nodded.

            Touya slowly led his cousin down the aisle. As they walked, Tomoyo's mind started to wander. She thought back to those times after school, with Eriol, as they created a song...their song. Then, Christmas, New Years...Tomoyo's grip on Touya's arm began to loosen.

            "What's wrong?" he whispered. "Do you need to slow down?"

            "No, I..." She looked up at the altar and saw the wedding party waiting for her: Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Sakura, the priest, Eriol...Eriol? Eriol was at the altar? She blinked and it wasn't Eriol: Satoru was there and she felt her heart turn heavy. "I can't."

            "What?" Touya responded, as they were ½ way down the aisle.

            "I can't!" Tomoyo said louder. It echoed through the chapel. Everyone stared in shock and the music ceased. She pulled her arm away, slightly embarrassed. "I...I'm sorry, Satoru-kun," she said, turning to the altar. "I can't marry you."

            Sakura immediately came up to her friend with Syaoran coming out of the pews. "Come on," he told her. "I'll drive you there."

            Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo left the chapel, leaving everyone completely baffled.

...to be continued =)

Author's jibberish: Last chapter...next!


	23. Chapter 23

Forever in your eyes

Chapter 23

            Eriol watched as the taxi driver closed the trunk. He finished loading the entire luggage.  The late winter air hung above his head. He climbed inside the back seat, where Nakuru and Spinel, who was in her coat pocket, were waiting. The driver boarded the front seat. "Ready?" he asked them.

            "Hai," Eriol answered. 

            As the taxi drove away and turned the corner, a dark green coupe pulled up in front of the house. Tomoyo jumped out of the passenger's side and ran to the front door of Hiiragizawa manor. She knocked. "Eriol! Eriol!" When she received no answer, she opened the door.

            There was no sign of life. There were no shoes at the doorstep and none of the lights were on. Tomoyo stepped inside, her white heels echoing through the halls. "Eriol..?" she said quietly. Tomoyo felt her heart sink again; it did that a lot recently. She gave into her weaken body. She fell to her knees and pulled off her veil, throwing it to the floor. 

            "Dammit, I told Nakuru to lock the door..." came a voice. 

            Tomoyo turned and saw someone standing at the front door, looking at her.

            Eriol, with his own blue eyes, recognized her as he approached the door. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he said "Tomoyo?" in disbelief.

            She stood. 

            "What are you doing here?" he asked.

            "I..." her eyes turned away to him. "I...forgot my umbrella," she said, pulling out the same umbrella she used that one rainy afternoon. She left it there and never bothered to pick it up. 

            Awkward silence.

            "O...k..." Eriol puzzled.

            But she immediately dropped it. "That's not it. I..." she took a deep breath. "I couldn't marry Satoru-kun."

            His grip on the doorknob tightened. "You couldn't?"

            "I can't marry someone I don't love," she said. "But..." tears fell down her face, "If you and I...I'm dying and I don't know how long I'll live. I wouldn't want to leave you in any sort of pain. I don't want you to be lonely because of me..." she sobbed, burying her face in her white-gloved hands.

            Eriol approached her. "Tomoyo, look at me," he requested. She continued to cry, shaking her head. "Tomoyo..." She looked up and Eriol pulled her in an embrace. 

            "Eriol..." she muttered.

            "I know you don't have much time," he said. "But I would rather live every moment I can with you than not even bother to try."

            They stayed in each other's arms until Tomoyo said, "I love you, Eriol."

            The words made his heart soar. He pulled away and gazed at her. His eyes shined brightly with love for her and she saw her future: she saw the forever love between them in his eyes.  Tomoyo pulled Eriol into a kiss, one that was meant for honest love.

            Meanwhile, four figures watched them from the porch step. Sakura was content, with tears falling down her face. Syaoran smiled, holding his girlfriend close. Nakuru sobbed loudly, blowing her nose into her jacket sleeve. Spinel, whose head was poking out of Nakuru's pocket, sighed. "Finally," he whispered.

...fin =* )

Author's jibberish: That's it! Complete! I'd like to thank my little sister and beta reader, who kicked me to keep writing this story when I was lazy. Most importantly, I'd like to thank all of you who read this story. I'm very proud of this work, and it's one of my favorite pieces. I love reading reviews and it made me very happy that you all enjoyed it. E+T fans: rejoice! I have another story on the way...


End file.
